I Hate You
by Havoka
Summary: Not even Lee's constant siding with Kenny could keep them apart. (Lilly/Lee oneshot. Rated T for Violence and Suggestive Themes).


I Hate You

"I'm so tired of it always being you two versus me."

Her honest confession gave Lee pause. He turned around to find Lilly staring down at the floor, her shoulders drooped.

Noting the negatively-charged atmosphere, Kenny gestured for the two of them to leave. Lee held up a hand, telling him to wait. With a sigh, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lee knelt to her level, where she was seated at the edge of her bed. "Hey. You know that's not true."

"Fuck you."

He stood back up, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Lilly. You know I feel terrible about what had to happen."

She scowled. "That's good to know. I'm sure you 'feeling terrible' about it will bring my Dad back."

He looked down at the broken woman in front of him. He remembered how he had felt when he'd first met her – the way she'd gotten under his skin so easily. Now, everything was ruined. Their friendship, and anything else they may ever have had, went to shit a long time ago.

Thinking back on those memories, of their road together, he balled his fists in frustration. Noticing his body language, she raised her gaze to him. Her eyes burned with a bitter hatred.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't turned into such a bitch." The words pierced the air with just as much animosity as he had intended.

Lilly leapt to her feet. "I make all the tough calls around here! I may be a bitch, but at least I have a fucking _spine._ All you ever do is side with your beloved Kenny, who doesn't even give a fuck about you. He doesn't care about anyone but his goddamn family, and you're not going to change that." Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Asshole."

Anger overwhelmed him, bringing him into his all-too-familiar 'red zone'. With a growl, he lunged at her. Her eyes grew wide as she jumped out of the way, asking him what he was doing. He grabbed her by the wrists, shaking her violently as he attempted to lock her in his grip.

Lilly twisted out of his grasp and slashed at him. Her sharp nails raked across his face, drawing blood. "Get away from me!" She screamed, running for the door.

His hulking form blocked the doorway, seizing her by the shoulders. They struggled against one another, Lee attempting to pin her against the nearby wall.

Knowing she had to either turn the tables in their fight or possibly die, Lilly quickly decided her best option.

Lee's wild, infuriated gaze locked onto her with a deadly certainty as he slammed her against the wall, sending her reeling. In that moment, she took her chance – and with all the inherited strength of her father, she punched him square in the jaw.

Staggering backward, Lee clutched his face. Blood seeped from between his fingers as he howled. Lilly hung back, not sure whether to stay and finish the fight or run away. She feared turning her back to him.

Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand, Lee lurched forward and grabbed her by the throat. He pushed her up against the wall again, choking her with his thick, powerful hands. She fought and kicked to get free, gasping for breath as the world began to dim around her.

As a last-ditch effort, Lilly kicked Lee in the groin as hard as she could. He released his hold on her, crying out in pain. She used the opportunity to shoulder him into her nightstand, knocking over the lamp that sat atop it. It smashed to the floor between the two survivors and Lilly picked up a shard of glass, clutching it with a trembling hand.

Lee panted, still doubled over in pain. She took a step closer to him, her makeshift weapon at the ready. He glanced up at her, his eyes still burning with passion. However, he made no attempt to attack her.

With her free hand, Lilly lightly touched her neck, finding Lee's blood on her fingertips. Their eyes met as they both caught their breath, still sizing each other up.

In the next moment, they were entwined together, drinking in the taste of one another's lips.

Lilly dropped her weapon, letting it clatter to the floor. She could taste the blood from Lee's split lip as its salty taste tickled her tongue. His hands, the same hands that had been choking her the minute before, now ran possessively up and down her back, keeping her as though she were planning to flee. He pulled her closer, the intent of his grip far different now. She cupped his face in her hands, delirious from the terrifying thrill of their violent affair.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart, bruises already forming on both of them. "I fucking hate you." Lilly uttered with a harsh sincerity.

He studied her face for a few moments. "I hate you, too."

She drew in a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "We can never speak of this."

"Never."

She pushed him down onto her bed, climbing on top of him. She tore his shirt off in a single, fluid motion, tossing it to the floor amongst the shards of broken glass. "I can't stand you." She murmured, tracing the outline of his exposed chest muscles with her fingers. "You're an arrogant dickhead and, sometimes, I want to fucking kill you."

Lee reached up to her from where he lay, working off her jacket. "You're not exactly a princess yourself."

She straddled him, leaning down to lick a smear of blood from his cheek. As she got closer, she placed her mouth close to his ear. _"I've never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life."_

He smothered her in his arms, bringing her down to his level on the bed. "I know the feeling." He said, moving in to kiss her bruised throat. She moaned, clawing into his back and leaving deep, scarlet scratches.

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."


End file.
